


Planned Toy

by TheDarknessWithinYou



Series: Toy [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Future Rape/Non-Con, Implied Sibling Incest, Implied future Parent/Child incest, Implied future extremely Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessWithinYou/pseuds/TheDarknessWithinYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7th year Marauders have their pick of fresh meat, but it occurs to them that after this year they will be losing their pool of toys. What's a Marauder to do?<br/>Short one-shot in the Toy series. Previously titled How It All Started.</p><p>!! Danger !! Not a Nice Fic!! Read tags !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planned Toy

**Author's Note:**

> There nothing actually explicit in this short, but I rated it because of the subject matter.
> 
> It needs to be said that any of the stuff in this fic is fiction and should stay that way. If any of this were attempted in the real world the perpetrators would be required to have a rusty knife shoved up into their anal cavity and twisted repeatedly, then the knife removed and replaced by a salt stick.

The Great Hall was silent as the new first years filed in after Professor McGonagall. Over at the Gryffindor table, four 7th year boys watched the children like a dessert buffet.

"I call dibs on the little blonde one," Sirius whispered.

"No fair. He's clearly the runt. I always get the runt," Remus whispered back furiously, eyes still scanning the fresh meat.

"No, the runt is that one with the long black hair. The blonde one is mine. Look how soft and fragile. You know how I like those."

"Fine. We'll split him," Remus compromised. "I'll take the one with the black hair, you take that skinny one on the end and we'll share the blonde."

"Deal. Which one you want, Prongs?"

"The brunette with the glasses. That one is mine boys," James replied with a grin.

Sirius rolled his eyes at his best friend. "You got issues, Prongsie. Always going after the ones who look like you."

"You're one to talk. You're always breaking you're toys, Sadist."

"Nothing that a few potions and spells couldn't fix, you narcissist."

"So far, pedophile," James retorted.

Sirius let loose a loud bark of laughter. "You're one to talk!"

Remus snorted. "Takes one to know one." The bickering boys both turned to grin at the werewolf as the sorting began. "Which one do you want, Wormy?"

The shorter teen fidgeted nervously. "I don't know guys, maybe we shouldn't this year. They are awfully small this time around."

The other three laughed, drawing a glare from their Transfiguration teacher and immediately stopped.

"They aren't smaller, Peter. We're just getting bigger. That's the best part!" Sirius told him. "Don't tell me you haven't been missing having some young thing wrapped around your cock all summer. Besides, it's been a Marauder tradition since second year! You're still a Marauder, aren't you?"

"No! I mean, yes! That's not it. I just... maybe we should, you know, wean ourselves off. Next year we wont be able to have them."

The other three stilled abruptly and looked at each other in shock. "Oh, Merlin! He's right," Remus whispered.

"What are we going to do," Sirius asked, beginning to panic. "I can't give this up. I need it! We've got to do something, Jamie."

"I don't know what we can do, Pads."

"We can fail! Stay another year," Sirius suggested desperately.

"No, we can't. We're at the top of our year. They will know somethings up. Plus that would only delay the inevitable," Remus said forlornly.

"Wait, you have a little brother, right, Peter," Sirius asked. "We can just share him, right?"

"He's five, Sirius!" Peter yelped.

"Exactly. Perfect. That will give us years yet," Sirius replied with a grin, losing his panic. Peter on the hand was beginning to tremble. 

"You know, guys," James said looking over to where his new toy was being sorted, "I think I have an idea."

"You going to share with the rest of the class, Jamie," Remus asked when James went silent. The teen in question blinked quickly and looked away from the delicious morsel he would begin training that night.

"We could make our own!" James took in their blank faces and expanded. "Our own toys!"

Sirius and Remus shared a look. "The idea has merit, but then we'd actually have to sleep with a female. An adult one," Sirius stated, shivering with disgust.

"I'd do it and you guys can just share with me. I'd let you borrow it and everything," James said excitedly, really starting to love this idea.

"But with who," Wormtail asked. "What woman would let you?"

James waved off the question. "Like she would have to know. We can work it out between us so she never knows. As for who, Evans of course! Can you imagine those big green eyes in a toy, just crying up at you? Plus look how small she is. I bet the toy would be tiny, delicate even. I'll marry her, too. Whenever one toy out grows us, I can just make another!"

Moony, Padfoot and Prongs sat there as the plates filled with food, each one lost in fantasies of the toy James was describing. "We would have it all to ourselves, too. Wouldn't have to send it to school for years," Sirius said. "We could do all the things we couldn't with the toys here. Keep it bound for hours, begging to be let free and we can just say no, because we have all the time in the world," Sirius said dreamily.

"We could just walk in the house and it would already be naked, waiting for me to fill it up," Remus added. "All that energy I have before the full moon could be put to use. I'll just borrow it for a day or two a month, keep it full and just covered. I could finally have a little bitch to just use whenever I want."

"I bet I could make it so it looks just like me, too. Just a few spells at the right times and Evans will never know. We could even look up some over the year to make sure it comes out perfect. A toy customized just for us, to fit our needs," James continued.

"I don't know. It's kind of wrong, isn't it?" Wormtail broke in.

"No! It's perfect! Don't you see Wormy? We share your toy for the next few years, just until mine is big enough to train of course. Then we will never have to worry about finding a new one!"

Peter was slowly shaking his head, looking at the three blissed out boys in disbelief, but they were not paying attention. "Right, so it's settled then. Jamie, you actually have to start working on Evans this year, not just as a cover. We need her to start making that toy as soon as were out of here. That means you won't be able to spend all your free time with this years toy, you know?"

James sighed. "I know, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Sirius patted his friend on the back sympathetically. "We're all thankful, mate. You're a great man."

"Thanks, Paddy. I try."

"Now!" Sirius said loudly clapping his hands together. "We are going to need our very own Head Boy and Prefect to round up this years selections and bring them to the Marauder's Den for orientation. It's been too long, Regulus just doesn't cut it anymore, and just thinking about this new toy has me all hard in my robes. That toy is going to get it! Until then though, I've got that little blonde to hold me over. What do you say, boys? Let's play."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for ideas, things you want to see happen in this series. I have one more part planned out (the first time) and a vague idea of how everything will end (a day of reckoning) . Feel free to comment or email me ( thedarknesswithinyou@email.com ) with any particular scenes or acts you want to see between now and the end and I will see if I can work them in. I'll make it anonymous unless asked otherwise.


End file.
